


ART - Friends

by Tarlan



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collection: Fandom Stocking 2014, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin art created for Fandom Stocking 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts), [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts), [liz_mo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/gifts), [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts), [Clea2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/gifts), [bookgazing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookgazing/gifts), [ungoliant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ungoliant), [dreamersscape](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamersscape), [blue_eyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyed/gifts).



These are all the various color backgrounds for the MERLIN wallpapers I created for Fandom Stocking 2014. It was the only way to fill so many stockings in such a small amount of time... but everyone got something unique and, where possible or known, tailored to what they wanted :)  
  
Please click on the image for the wallpaper size.

Merlin/Arthur Pendragon

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/651762/651762_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/638556/638556_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/638259/638259_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/637832/637832_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/625907/625907_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/625426/625426_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/625210/625210_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/625145/625145_original.jpg) [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/624679/624679_original.jpg)  
  
---  
  
.


End file.
